


Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person

by orphan_account



Series: Fnaf stuff [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff and Angst, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike Schmidt, deep in student loan debt, gets a summer job at the re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in hopes to finally pay some of it off. The job pays very well for such a small restaurant, and the people seem friendly.Though, he never expected the rumors about the place to be true.(abandoned fic, might be remade or orphaned)





	1. Unprofessional startings

**Author's Note:**

> Mike schmidt comes in for a kinda shady interview. Time To Get Suspicious, Boys!

This place was already fishy as hell.

Mike couldn’t help but stare at the man’s back in bewilderment as he followed behind him, biting his tongue on raising his suspicions about the manager of the restaurant  _ completely forgoing the in-person interview and simply HIRING him.  _ He had his resume and everything all printed out to get the job! This was in no way professional! Well, it was an easy cash grab he guessed.

“ -and this is the office that you will be in charge of during your shift!” 

Mike turned his attention back to the manager. He had grey peeking through his scruffy hair, rectangular glasses slipping down his nose and, of course, the disaster of a fazbear uniform designed for the day guards. 

The day uniforms were much more colorful, if not eye-bleeding, than the night guards. They were light purple button-up shirts paired with neon yellow ties, pants, and a hat to match with the same purple for the letters ‘day security’ embroidered on. It was god damn ugly and if Mike could redesign them, he would without need for second thoughts.

He stepped inside the office, taking in the small room. It was a bit dusty, and the desk was  _ littered  _ with useless monitors, food wrappers, and there was even a speaker covered in spider webs under the desk. God, he regretted calling in for an interview today.

“Ah, it seems one of our staff snuck in for their break and forgot to clean up. I swear it’s not this unkempt! The janitors will handle it, I promise.” The manager gave Mike a bright, if not embarassed, smile. He couldn’t help but smile back. This man was so cheery, it was hard to not pay it forward.

“Oh, what am I doing, I should be explaining what you’d be doing during your shift! Silly me!” The man chuckled, his smile lines pushing up and creasing his eyes. “You’ll be viewing the animatronics through this tablet-” He grabbed the dusty screen, wiping it off on his sleeve before handing it to mike. “- and you have the buttons by the doors to see through the halls or shut the doors if the animatronics get too close.” 

He flipped through the cameras, giving small ‘hm’s as replies. 

_Wait, get too close? What the fuck does that mean???_ He knew there were some rumors about the animatronics being off their rockers, but he didn’t think they might be true. He hoped there wasn’t any under-lying message in the man’s words.

“That’s all you really need to worry about. Watching them to make sure they don’t cause too much trouble, and keeping they out of the office. Nothing to it! So what do you say, you still want the job, Mr. Schmidt?” 

_ This is so unprofessional, this has to be a scam or something. Though, this man could just be that desperate to hire him on the spot. What could it hurt?  _

“Of course!”

He would be biting his tongue if he knew what hell he just signed his soul to.


	2. New job, New anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike enters the pizzeria for his first shift, and is already starting to lose his mind.

The doors creaked as he pushed them open, echoing through the pizzeria. The place looked much creepier at night than he anticipated it to be, and it was only 11:17pm.

Mike pulled on the collar of his uniform as he made his way from the entrance hall to the dining area, his footsteps light against the black-and-white tiles. He looked towards the main stage as he made his way through the main room towards the halls. The cheery characters that stood lifeless seemed bigger and… scarier than they had during the day. They were at least 2 feet taller than him, and twice his size too. His head was easily the size of their  _ hands.  _ He didn’t dwell too much on the thought, almost tripping over his feet as he made an effort to walk a bit faster towards the office.

He swore he felt eyes watching his back down the hallway, though when he looked back, none of the crew had moved or even peered at him. They stared ahead, powered down and unaware of anyone near. He shuddered, and picked up the pace.

Entering the small room, he noticed the office was still in the same condition it was when he had his ‘interview’, or,  _ training _ rather. Great, the janitors must’ve forgotten to clean up.  _ Well, it is only 11:20... I got time to kill. _

The boy managed to clear the desk of useless monitors and garbage around 11:50pm or so, ridding the space of dust and general clutter. The old monitors were stashed away into the back of the room, and dust was cleared off was a simple swipe of his sleeve, even if it clung to him and made him wince in slight disgust.  _ This was more like it.  _ He stood with his hands on his hips, proud of the work he’d done. Taking a seat in the swivel chair, he admired his work for only a few seconds, before-

A chiming bell sounded overhead, signaling it was now 12, the power that had illuminated the whole restaurant now cut off, leaving only the dull over-head light on in the office.  _ You’ve gotta be kidding me. _

He grabbed the tablet, and flicked it on, the screen greeting his with a map-out of the restaurant, with camera positions shown. Wow, they did not have a lot of areas covered. The cameras weren’t very strategically placed, only enough to see a bit of each area. 

He groaned, pinching his nose bridge. This was gonna be a pain in the ass. He’d have to speak to the manager about this if he wanted proper security.

Mike’s annoyance was interrupted by the bright-red phone on the desk ringing loudly, making the poor 20-year-old almost jump out of his seat.

_ "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?” _

Mike stared in bewilderment at the phone. Someone worked before him and left recordings? How sweet.

As the phone guy went on about his introduction and Mike’s earlier suspicions of the robots actually being blood-thirsty became apparent, he tapped the main-stage camera to take his mind off of his rising anxiety, or so he hoped. 

The fucking bunny was gone.

He knew they were left in a sort-of free-roaming state, something about servos or whatever locking up…? But he didnt expect the robots to  _ fucking get off the whole stage!  _ The manager hadn’t said anything about that when he walked in and told him he was there for the job, or during, or after he was ‘hired’! 

Taking in a deep breath, he flicked through the cameras until he landed on the dining area camera, shuddering as he saw the bunny just standing there among the tables, staring off at nothing. _ At least it wasn’t staring into the camera.  _ He chuckled at his thought.

_ “-So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” _

_ No shit sherlock. _ He’d heard about the bite, but now that he was lowkey playing hide-and-go-seek with deadly animatronics, he couldn’t stop thinking about possibly dying while working here. He hadn’t even got settled in and the bunny was already making his way over.

Speaking of which, Mike’s hand flew to the door button, the noise billowing through the building, shaking his chair a bit as it slammed down in front of the purple animatronic that decided to pay him a visit.

It was fucking massive, and god knows Mike would much rather not die on his first shift.

He stared at it through the window, shaking from the sight of it. The bunny, Bonnie was it? Stared back at him through the window, pink eyes not even blinking like they would on stage. Mike pushed down possibly having a panic attack right then and there. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds, though it felt like minutes, before the animatronic finally turned around shakily, and limped down the hall.

The door  _ shucked  _ back up as Mike pressed the button, shaking the office slightly once more. He could hear the whirring of the robot’s machinery from down the hall as a door creaked open. The sneaky bastard hid in the supply closet, once Mike checked the cameras frantically for it.

A quick check at the power told him it was already draining to 60%, and it was barely half-way through the night. He switched off the tablet, and decided it’d be best to simply listen for the animatronics. They were loud, and he could hear the purple one stomping around in the closet. They weren’t subtle.

Mike sighed, leaning back in his seat. The pizzeria was deathly quiet when the bunny stopped stomping in it’s hiding place, aside from the fan in the small office and the buzzing of the light above. The phone call ended a bit ago, the last of the message the other had left not being heard in his panic to keep the fucking purple bugs bunny away.

**_Zmw dsl rh gsrh, xlnrmt gl erhrg fh r dlmwvi?_ **

He was caught off guard,  _ no pun intended _ , as a deep, garbled voice wracked his head, speaking undecipherable slush to him. His forehead throbbed, his hands immediately going to clutch it.

_ What was that?  _ He drew in a deep, shaky breath as it past, before looking at the clock.

Just as he peered up, the bell chimed once more, and a track of children cheering played.  _ Excuse me?  _ The power came back on in a rush, the lights of the pizzeria coming to life. He could hear the bunny thumping down the dining area, climbing back on stage.

While he had his weird episode of auditory hallucinations, time seemed to skip ahead. Strange, he guessed he just misread his watch last time he checked.

He peered out of the door on his left, then right, before sighing, and exiting the confining space.

Practically skipping out, Mike didn’t look at the animatronics as he past them towards the exit. His heart thrummed hard in his chest, his hand overtop trying to calm it down. 

_ He could still feel eyes trailing him, but he didn’t dare return their gaze. _


	3. Shakily settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His second shift is not as calm as his first, and Mike finds himself overthinking and, maybe being a bit stupid despite the red flags flapping in his face.

_ Thud!  _ The door echoed through the small pizzeria, the purple animatronics hand being slapped away from the opening. It opened it’s maw and only static came out, though it was angry as hell. Mike gulped down his fear,  _ I shouldn't have taken this job. _

It was only 2 am and Bonnie had decided to visit a second time, the chicken joining in this night too. Hell, there was even another animatronic that was peeking its head out, readying to join in tormenting the poor college student watching over them. Mike was thankful that at least, if he kept his eye on the out of order bot, it wouldn’t show it’s face too fast to him. 

He ignored the recorded message echoing from the phone for the most part now, being filed in by the manager with what the bots do exactly during the night.

_ “-Chica likes to visit the kitchen the most, she’s an eatin’ girl after all!” The manager chuckled. “Bonnie is the trickster of them all, well, according to Scott when he worked here, so keep an eye out for him. Foxy is out of order, but apparently he likes to visit from time to time. He doesn’t like cameras, so watch him closely. Freddy doesn’t like to move at all apparently, I’ve never heard of any movement from Scott. Well, at least before he…” The man’s gaze dropped, grief lacing it. “Don’t worry about it, son, you’ll do just fine!” He patted Mike’s back roughly, a warm smile quickly covering up his sadness for the old guard. What happened to Scott…? _

He sighed as he saw Chica walking in the dining area, headed towards the kitchen. Well, at least she was leaving him alone for the most part. He didn’t have to worry about checking for her except for in the halls.

Rubbing his temple, he sighed, and elbowed the door button after checking to see that roger rabbit had headed back out, dragging its left leg down the hall with some effort. He silently wondered to himself why a  _ robot _ was  _ limping _ .  _ Did one of the kids damage his leg or something? Is it his joint rusting/rubbing against the leg? Did some of the wires that provided mobility disconnect?  _ Mike was training to be a mechanic, so of course he couldn’t help but wonder about the robot’s inner circuitry and how hard it would be to fix the guys leg.  _ What am I thinking, this murder robot wants me dead, I shouldn’t want to help it! _

He froze for a moment when he saw a red blur on the screen to Pirate’s Cove slip out of the curtains, footsteps light but not light enough to be human thumping down the hall as it went.  _ Fuck, the fox is out! THE DOOR THE DOOR THE DOOR TH- _

Slamming his arm down on the door button, even getting the light button too as he fumbled for the damn thing, Mike managed to get it before the fox had just gotten in front of the entrance. It scratched and banged on the door, hissing loud and angry static out of it’s useless voice box, much like Bonnie had a while ago.  _ Is it cursing at me or something??? _ He would’ve chuckled if he weren’t shitting himself from fright.

His trembling hand lightly pushed the button much less rushed as the fox sprinted back down the hall, slipping into its little cove once again. He was now immune to the loud bang of the door, much more focused on the animatronics with a penchant for human guts being spilled.

With one last check of the cameras, Chica was still banging pots and pans in the kitchen, Bonnie in the dining room, and the fox  _ (whose name evaded him) _ fully behind the curtains, Mike took a moment to rub his hands down his face, brushing his long bangs away from his eyes lightly. He shouldn’t be touching his face, it’d only add more acne on top of his acne, but he didn’t care much for that right now. He took a deep breath in through his nose, let it out shakily, and went back to the cameras.

The power was at 40%, no 39%.and dropping. Fuck. I was 5 am, so close to being 6, and he  _ really  _ needed some sleep by now to ward off the atmosphere of the pizzeria. Though, he’d probably have nightmares instead. He was still tired as hell and it was only his second night.

Mike jolted in his seat as the bell chimed, the track of cheers sounding from a speaker in the corner of his office, now that he noticed, and the lights whirred awake, almost blinding him. He gave a small cry of joy, thanking the pizzeria gods for sparing him for tonight. Stepping out of the office, he just about  _ skipped  _ down the hall.

He quietly peeked out of the hall, seeing Bonnie going to pick up it’s guitar, Chica climbing up. Looking to Freddy, he noticed the bear had locked it’s fucking eyes on him. Mike froze, only able to stare back with wide, fearful eyes. He swiveled his gaze away from Mike finally as the chicken fussed beside him, looking around frantically with a hiss of static gibberish escaping her beak.

_ She’s looking for her cupcake. And that’s in the office. Fuck. _

He groaned lightly, before turning back around towards the office, grabbing the creepy cupcake, and heading back out. His hands shook, and he knew it was probably a bad idea to get so close to the animatronics after they had been taunting him, but by god he couldn’t fucking limit his kindness even for these assholes.

Avoiding the chicken’s eyes, he quickly placed the creepy cupcake on the stage in front of her, and practically ran away to the entrance of the establishment, running down the hall and jamming his key in the hole to  _ get the hell out _ .

He didn’t catch if she got her cupcake or any of the other’s reactions, and honestly he didn’t care to. He needed some sleep, and he wasn’t about to give himself more nightmare fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with this, someone stop me aefsdgfh  
> I have a whole plot (kind of) planned out, and the whole summer break to do it, so expect a LOT of updates me-buckos! I AM GOING H A M ON THIS!!   
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it, please don't forget to tell me if anything seems off or needs fixing!!!


	4. Static pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the third night, and Mike runs into a bit more trouble than he thought he would have. It's a learning experience though, so how bad could it hurt?
> 
> Pretty badly, actually.

Yawning, the boy turned the key slowly, hearing a soft click before stepping in. He rubbed his eyes as he trekked through, entering the main room. He was starting to regret taking this job not for the danger, but for his sleep schedule.

Mike cracked his neck, whining a bit at the feeling as he rubbed it with his palm. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the day before, and had a class that day too. It was hard enough to stay up and listen, but this job was going to be torture considering how drowsy he was.

He stopped just outside of the east hall, peering over his shoulder to look at the animatronics with bleary eyes as pin-pricks poked his back, raising his anxiety enough to check what his fear was trying to tell him.

All three animatronics on stage were staring directly at him, their heads turned to him. He locked his gaze with theirs, almost choking on his spit.

That sure as hell snapped him out of his half-conscious state. His eyes widened, and he was thankful his bangs were long enough to cover them. He didn’t want them to see his fear. Though, they could probably sense it considering they fucking killed guards for a living. He wasn’t going to deny the rumors now, they were plain as day, especially from hearing the phone calls the guy who worked before him left. He froze, unsure of what to do.

Mike pressed his mouth into a tight line, shakily raising his hand to wave to them.  _ I’m a fucking idiot! Why am I waving to them??? They’re gonna kill me!  _ They simply stared on at him, doing nothing to show they saw he waved. They just, bore their eyes into his soul. He started to shake, forcing his legs to move him down the hall and to the office. Rounding into the room, he collapsed into the swivel chair, letting it spin him around. Wheezing out the breath he held, Mike whimpered into his hands.  _ I seriously need to quit this job if I want to keep my sanity. _

Dragging his hands down his face, his eyes met the cupcake he gave Chica the other night.  _ Fuck, she’s gonna want it back again.  _ He shook his head. He’ll deal with that at the end of the night. Or not at all, he could just not do that.

The bell that signaled the start of his shift buzzed through the speakers of the building, the power following behind and flickering off, drowning him in darkness. He jumped at the sound, a hand coming up to grip his chest, heart beating a little too fast for it not to be a slight scare. He pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie, and grabbed the tablet.  _ No time for anxiety, it’s showtime. _

Around 2am, Chica had come to visit before Bonnie had, which was weird, considering the bunny usually showed first. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t come to say hello almost immediately after she left, leaving Mike on edge. Flicking through the cameras, he saw that even the Fox had reared its head out to say hello, already almost half-way out. Freddy was staring into the camera on the Main stage, but didn’t move from his spot.

The bunny came to visit again, this time his static voice-box warning him of the bunny instead of his foot-steps. He jumped, launching his hand at the button without second notice.  _ How did I not hear the clumsy oaf??? He’s usually the loudest one here!  _ He didn’t dwell on the thought, checking the cameras to see… The fox was out? But the door was closed and Bonnie was out-

He heard a crash in the hallway, and looked out through the window. Though his vision of the scene was limited, he could see Bonnie and the  _ all too excited _ fox had collided in the hallway. The boy couldn’t help but snicker, his hand coming up to hide it in case one of them looked.  _ At least there’s some comic relief in this eerie place.  _ The bunny hissed out loud and angry static, making the fox quickly bound up and away, slipping out of the hallway. 

Mike plopped back into his chair, stifling any laughter he had left to focus back on the others. He elbowed the west door back open once the clunk of the purple animatronics feet echoed out of the hall. A quick check around and it seemed that the fox was hidden behind the curtains, probably sulking. Freddy was still staring into the camera, and Bonnie and Chica had decided to hang out in the dining area together.

Sighing, the night guard leaned his head onto the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was quiet, only a slight hum. Mike cherished the small moments of silence where he wasn’t hyperventilating or slamming the door shut on a hulking animatronic out for his guts. Drowsiness slapped him like a brick, his eyelids heavy. He checked the time. 3am. He still had a while to go.

Flicking on the tablet once more, he saw that the out of order character was poking its nose out of the curtains. He’d have to keep an eye on him.

Bonnie was still in the Dining hall, but Chica had disappeared. Flicking through the cameras in a slight panic, he stopped short when he heard metal clanging from somewhere in the pizzeria.  _ She’s in the kitchen. _ He sighed, turning to check on the fox again before checking on Freddy on the main stage. He was still staring into the camera, and seemed to perk up as it flicked to him. Did the camera have a signal or something for when it was on?  _ Probably.  _ He switched it away from the bear after a good few seconds of staring.

The small amount of relaxation Mike got came to an end as the bunny’s loud footsteps echoed into the hallway, and a tad bit faster than normal actually. It startled him enough that he got to the door early, the bunny just barely peeking into view of the window before the door came thundering down. He hissed out static, slamming a fist to the door in anger.  _ Wow, he’s like a kid throwing a temper tantrum at the grocery store. _ The bunny didn’t budge, so Mike took that to let himself lean against the door, curled up comfortably in his chair before checking the cameras again.

The power was steadily draining down, already at 30%. The boy scrambled his legs back down to the floor, pushing away from the door back to the middle of the room.  _ Fuck.  _ He checked the window, seeing Bonnie had not moved from his position. He swore the fucker looked smug, even. He stuck out his tongue at the animatronic for good measure before turning off the tablet, listening for Chica or, god forbid, Freddy coming down. The fox wouldn’t show since Bonnie was already by the door.

He looked at the clock. 5am, nearing 6. He prayed the power would come back to life soon, he didn’t want to run out of the controlled power before the asshole bots came for his throat. He sighed, looking back out of the window. The bunny left.  _ Thank god.  _ He let the door slam back up, and switched back to the tablet, checking Pirate’s Cove.

With no time to properly react, A giant paw grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the west hall.  _ The fucking bunny was hiding in the blind spot, fuCK FUCK FUCK N O- _

His arm was being squeezed painfully, and it was hard to hold his footing against the door frame to keep from being pulled to his certain death. He struggled to stay away, the bunny was stronger than he’d ever guessed. Adrenaline made his head throb, fight/flight/freeze instincts flipping their shit. He pulled against the robot’s grip, feeling it’s fingers dig in deep enough to scrape the skin away under the hoodie. Hell, the sleeve of his hoodie was starting to tear.

He cried out, a hard tug almost popping his arm out of the socket. He tugged back, and with as much grace as a dying seal, kicked his foot up and slammed the door button with it.

The door slammed on both Mike’s and Bonnie’s hands, both jumping back and giving their own cries of pain or anger.

Mike let himself gasp and choke on his own spit, clutching his assaulted arm. He slumped in his seat, stopping it from rolling out into the other hall with his foot. Fresh tears rolled down his pale cheeks, making them flush in seconds. He looked up, wobbly gaze seeing the Bunny had left, the camera in his lap telling him with an elbowed click that he had gone back to the stage, staring with blackened eyes and white pupils in anger at the camera, his head twitching every few seconds. The boy shakily pressed the door button, still sobbing quietly as his knuckles and upper arm throbbed, flinching as the door slinked open.

Checking the cove told him that he would be fine for now, giving him some sense of relief after nearly being pulled to his death. He switched the tablet off after finding Chica in the kitchen still, and surveyed the damage taken to his limb.

His knuckles were already starting to bruise painfully, the fingers stiff and hard to move without jolts coursing up his hand. Turning to his arm, he was greeted with something worse. There were holes in his hoodie sleeve, fraying out from being dragged. Blood stained it. He rolled the sleeve down with a wince, the fabric peeling away from it. There were shallow gashes where the animatronic had dug his fingers in and dragged, trailing scrape marks accompanying them too. Mike shakily sighed, and wiped his eyes with his good arm, trying to calm down.

The battered boy practically cried in relief as the bell chimed above him, light surging back into the building. He shakily got to his feet, having to lean on the wall to get his bearings. Once he could get a few steps in without collapsing, he staggered down the hall, cradling his arm like a wounded dog would carry it’s paw. He didn’t dare look to the stage, terrified. He didn’t even wait for the animatronics to all get into place, he just sped by as fast as he could, nudging the door to the entrance hall with his side, before breaking out into a sprint to his exit.

He jammed his keys into the door, twisting it open, and stepping out in relief. The cold morning air greeting him by drying his cheeks and seeping into his skin, telling him he was out of there and he was  _ safe.  _ Drawing in a deep breath, he walked steadily to his car.  _ I’ve got to quit now. _

The ground seemed closer than he thought, and before he could register anything, everything had gone to a varying degree of black to gold. 

**_Blf xzm'g ovzev fh qfhg bvg nrhgvi Hxsnrwg_ **


	5. Too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's 4th shift is chaotic. The animatronics are impatient and draining his power as fast as they can, leaving the kid with worse worries than his debt. He has some much needed rest ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!!!!! I'm gonna be a bit slower with updates since I'm now doing some artfights and such. If you have an artfight and are on team nightmare, go to https://artfight.net/~moontea if you wanna fight me!!! I'll get you back >;3c though, I promise that this won't stop me from pumping out chapters!!! they just might be more spaced out now desfrgdthfg

For a moment he’s only half-conscious, comfortably curled into a ball, chin tucked under his collar and hands wrapped around his torso. He dreams of vanilla cake with confetti sprinkles and parties, of kids cheering and singing and smiling, of purple and brown and yellow and red. It was the best dream he’d had in a while, and it lulled him into a sense of security.

**_Dzpv fk prw, rg'h hsld grnv._ **

Mike jolted awake, falling off his… chair? What? 

He whined, achy from sleeping in a sitting position for god knows how long. With some effort, he maneuvered himself to lean on a table, not awake enough to stand on his own just yet. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before finally taking a look around his ho-…  _ wait. _

The office. He was in the office. It was 11:56pm. 

He wanted to scream until his lungs punctured themselves.

Before he let himself freak the hell out, he scanned his arm, just in case. 

His hoodie was completely gone,  _ great,  _ but his arm was… only bruised. There were no scabs or tears in his skin, just yellowed bruises. His knuckles were only slightly sore, too, only needing a bit of a stretch to work it out. He shook his head,  _ It was probably just a dream. I must’ve slept funny through the last of my shift yesterday.  _ He wondered how he hadn’t woken up earlier then, since he never slept for so long, and the manager would have woken him too. He shook his head, leaving those thoughts to be evaluated after his shift was done

Sighing, he sat down in the swivel chair. He couldn’t back out now, so he braced himself as the bell chimed over-head, the power draining away from the pizzeria’s lights to focus solely on the office. He wanted to cry, terrified that this would be his last night. He’d fucking die here, and it’s only hsi fourth shift! Actually, he  _ did _ start to cry, hands trembling as they held the tablet, it powering on much like the ones that were coming to yeet his ass to the Grim Reaper.

The phone rang as it usually does, though he decided to not give himself nightmares from the mans words, and turned it off. The messages would only get more cryptic or, well, nightmare fuel-y. He sighed, hoping to god there wasn’t anything important in the recorded message he just turned off.

Looking down at the main-stage camera, Bonnie and Chica were already off the stage, Freddy greeting him with blackened eyes. Mike let out a light sob, and switched over to the fox, already peering out of the curtains. He forced himself to stop crying, and just  _ focus, _ crying would probably only get him killed anyway. It blocked his vision.

He quickly looked around the office for anything to protect himself with, then remembered he always carried a pocket-knife with him. Patting his pants, he practically cried with relief when he found it.  _ Alright, Schmidt, if you fuck up, shank em’ like it’s a cake.  _

Drawing in some shaky breaths to try and not lose any more brain cells, he focused on only using the cameras to check on the broken down bot, and the halls. He’d turn the tablet off whenever a door was closed, and listen for anyone on the other side. In his mind it was a good strategy, he just hoped it wouldn’t fuck him over royally.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he was greeted with the clunking sound of Bonnie’s feet scratching the hallway floor, rushing over to the door. Mike, having a head-start, slammed the door shut and turned off the tablet, checking the other side to make sure Chica hadn’t come to visit. He sighed relief when it was only Bonnie pestering him, and looked over to the window.

Bugs bunny was  _ pissed _ , like,  _ SUPER pissed.  _ His eyes doing the same thing they did when he dreamed(?) of the door slamming down on their hands. The white of his eyes were blackened, pupils small and white-ringed, staring angrily at the young adult. He twitched, staying by the door for god knows how long he planned.

Mike swallowed down a scream that wanted to jump out, instead looking to the east hall. Chica was striding down, ready to pay her first visit of the night. The boy whined, before closing the door when she got closer. He was now cornered on both sides by two huge animatronics who could easily snap him in half, and one of them was livid.  _ Great. Just great. _

Chica was the first to bugger off, the banging of pots and pans telling him she’d taken to playing in the kitchen. Bonnie finally budged after a few minutes longer, dragging himself out of the hallway slowly. Mike sighed, and quickly turned on the tablet to check on the fox. It was peeking it’s snout through, the curtain bunching up over it. He would’ve snorted, the sight almost cute if you didn’t count it being capable of murdering a full-grown man. It wasn’t coming after him for a little while longer, and Mike was VERY content with that.

Bonnie came ambling over again, chilling out in the blind spot. Mike groaned as the door drained a lot more power than he’d like. 74% and dropping, and it was only 2am. He knew that if it kept going like this, he’d be fucked. Dragging a hand over his face, he let the tablet rest on his lap powered off, waiting for thumper over there to leave already. 

The bunny was probably gonna be his biggest problem, since he refused to budge as Chica visited about 2 more times, and Foxy tried to visit but was cock-blocked by Bonnie. Mike was thankful that the other two weren’t absolutely pissed at him at least, he didn’t need three livid robots set on ripping him limb-by-limb. He worriedly glanced at the power. 57%, 3am.  _ Bonnie please leave, I don’t want to be stuffed into a suit tonight. _

He checked the blind-spot again, but the rabbit hadn’t budged. He was now staring into the camera, jaw hanging loose. Mike shivered at the sight, quickly switching the tablet off to avoid seeing that any longer. He’d probably revisit that in his sleep anyway, he just needed a break.

Though, his wish was granted as he heard the purple character amble down the hallway, finally, leaving him alone. He graciously reopened the door, sighing with relief. Though, it was short-lived once the sneaky fox dove out from his curtain, almost managing to yank Mike’s arm had he not reacted quickly by practically  _ SLAMMING _ into the door button. He whimpered, sad the moment he could’ve had without drained power was gone again.

Checking the tablet once more, it showed he was at 36%, and it was now 4am, nearing 5. He silently prayed to whatever god that he wouldn’t run out before 6.  _ As much as I’ve said I wanted to die, it was a hyperbole, you mechanical jackasses!  _

The broken-down fox slithered away, leaving Mike with both doors free, finally! He could’ve kissed the damn animatronic for leaving him with some wiggle room. Checking the halls again, he found that Freddy had come down.  _ What the fuck??? I thought the big guy never came down! This sucks!!!  _ “UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CAN I  _ NOT  _ HAVE ANY LUCK TONIGHT?!?!?” He ignored the murderous robots possibly hearing him, he didn’t care much at this point, he was screwed.

It was 5:40am, and Freddy was peering through the window to Mike’s right, the door sealed shut. Bonnie had come by too, standing in front of the door, staring into it as if it  _ was  _ the window. He was now at, oh, 13% power? He would rather shoot himself in the foot then get his ass dragged by these assholes. He switched the tablet off, already on the verge of tears once more.  _ I’m gonna fucking die here. _

Freddy and Bonnie both backed away from the doors, making Mike give a quiet cry of absolute joy. With absolute relief, he pushed both doors open once they were at the end of the halls. He chuckled lightly to himself, but was cut short when the power poured out, consuming him in darkness.

“Fuck.”

He scrambled out of his seat, diving to go under the desk as he heard heavy, slow footfalls in the west hall. The Toreador theme was playing from the animatronic, he noticed, which absolutely ruined the song for him now. It was his death calling for him. Mike held his switch-blade close to himself, ready to bitch slap the hunk-a-junk who was coming for their precious night guard.

Bright, glowing, flickering eyes greeted him from the doorway, staring at him from under the desk. Mike pressed himself further into the corner, staring back with wide, scared eyes, tears spilling out without him even noticing. It was hard to keep his breathing in check with the tallest of the bunch now squatting down to yank him out from under his only cover. He shut his eyes, turning his head away as the hand finally landed on his ankle, giving a sharp tug.

The young man cried out, kicking and thrashing and squirming to get out as the bear started to drag him out of the office and down the hall. His lungs could barely keep up with his head going 2000 miles a minute, his vision starting to blacken as his head became fuzzy.

Then, by the powers of who fucking knows, he heard the track of bells chiming from his office, and the power surging back on. He silently hoped that he’d be saved by this.

And so he was.

The giant paw that encompassed his calf roughly let go, letting the boy drop down, his shoe clicking with the smooth tile. Mike scrambled away, locking eyes with the thing that had a hold of him seconds ago. It stared back over its shoulder, before marching off, it’s foot steps loud and heavy, louder than Bonnie’s.

Mike let his back rest on the floor, no matter how dusty, hands covering his eyes as he drew in deep breaths to replace the panicked, near heart-attack inducing ones. Tears bunched up into the corners of his eyes, making him finally sit up and lean against the wall to ground himself. He stayed like that for 5, 10 minutes? He didn’t keep track.

Finally, the sobbing boy hauled himself up, no matter how much his legs behaved like jelly. He trudged back to the office, checking for his hoodie. It was nowhere to be seen, though he pushed his grief over the clothing to the back of his mind, limping out of the hall.

Uniform hat clenched in one hand, his other running through his hair and wiping his eyes, Mike dragged his feet over to the entrance, not even daring to acknowledge the existence of the animatronics on stage, just twisting his key and gently pushing the door open.

The cold morning air greeted him once again as he stepped outside, though it didn’t dry his tears this time, only made him shiver. He let out a long breath he held in, letting his shoulders droop. His car was waiting for him in a parking spot close to the doors, and he silently thanked himself for parking there. Grabbing his keys from his back pocket, he smiled as the old car woke up, giving a beep that it was unlocked and ready to roll.

Plopping down into the driver seat, he simply relaxed there for a moment longer, trying to calm the last of his nerves before he got back home. Once he determined that he was not going to calm down any more, he groaned to himself, and pulled out of the parking lot, going onto the road.

His house wasn’t too far from the pizzeria, in fact he was only 4 blocks away. He still liked driving his car over even if he could walk, since it had emergency snacks and medical supplies in the back.

The early morning sky sent bright rays through his window, warming his hands up as he drove along.

He was definitely calling in sick tomorrow. Fuck going back there.


	6. On Your Marks,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets the day off after the shit that went down the other day, and takes that time to make a game plan. And also sleep in.

Thankfully, Mike was able to call in and get the day off, the boss profusely saying that if he ever felt unwell that he shouldn’t hesitate the call in, his position would be covered. He wondered who would be covering for him tonight, the poor soul. 

With nothing to do over the weekend, the boy, of course, slept in until 1pm, _as you do._

For a moment he enjoys the morning rays shining on his back through his window, warming him up. It’s calm, and he’s not in the office. 

Then he rolls out of bed and  _ everything _ cracks, and he remembers why he gets up earlier.

The day went by slow and lazily, dragging his feet to and from the kitchen, and back to his room. He quite liked it like that, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Well, that is until he remembered that he worked in a murder-pizzeria. He groaned, falling face-first into his couch cushions.  _ I do NOT want to go back there. _

But then he thought back to his student loan debt, and how much the job paid, and how hard getting another job that would pay him just well would be, and practically punched himself for being re-convinced on keeping the job. He needed to stop talking himself back into things, it was becoming an annoying habit.

Mike slowly sat back up, giving a huff before finally getting up to get breakfast and make plans.

-

About 3 hours later, his bed was littered with looseleaf, sticky notes, postcards, and five chewed-up pens. He was currently chewing on his sixth, pacing up and down on the soft carpet of his bedroom floor. The boy suddenly scrambled back to the papers, ripping the pen out of his mouth to chicken-scratch his thoughts down. To a bystander, he’d probably look like a complete nutjob.

The night guard composed a list of things he noticed from the animatronics, as well as blank-spots for when he started his shifts next week in case any new details arose. There would probably be more details.

So far he had that Bonnie had a limp from his right leg which slowed him down. The bunny also liked to hide, and sneak around, and play tricks with him with the cameras to drain his power. Mike wondered back to the dream he had where his arm was being torn. Perhaps that dream was warning him of the bunny’s strength. He quickly wrote that down in the purple animatronic’s notes.

The fox, whose name he learned was, comedically, Foxy, was the shortest and most damaged of the entire crew. He was actually just a few inches taller than Mike! Foxy was very quick, though not very quick at thinking, and had his vision obscured by a faulty eyepatch that flapped uselessly around his eye.

Chica was, as the boss said, an eatin’ girl. He found that if she found any left-over pizza in the dining area or kitchen, she would dive for that before even caring to go to the office. She liked to hang around the kitchen and arcade area the most, easily distracted by shiny or loud things.

Freddy was… and anomaly. The bear was by far the tallest and biggest of the crew, and rarely did  _ anything,  _ but when he did, it was when the power ran out or everyone was active as all hell. The bear on the two occasions he saw him, came down both halls, had no pattern, and no visible vulnerabilities Mike could use against him in case of emergency. He was an asshole and led to a dead end for the poor kid.

Mike sighed, and let that slide for now until he got more notes next week. For now, he constructed a homemade taser. For protection, of course. 

“I swear to god if this thing doesn’t work the next time one of those jack-asses grabs me I’m going to go ape-shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!!! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, I couldn't really think of anything for it. I promise I'll make up for it though!!!


	7. Get ready,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike meets a new friend, and learns something new about the animatronics too.

And so the madness began.

The weekend went by faster than Mike hoped, making him VERY unhappy to unlock the front doors and step inside. The smell of stale pizza and dust invaded his nose, making him sneeze. The place seemed even dirtier than it was last week, making him question if there  _ was  _ any cleaning staff, or if they got their asses stuffed into a spring-lock suit.

He passed the arcade section, squeezing through to the dining area to get to his office. He hesitantly looked to the stage, and, to much of his displeasure, the animatronics were staring back. They seemed… surprised to see him. If an animatronic could show emotions, that is. The boy couldn’t help but let out a small puff of laughter at that, before turning around to head down the east hall.

Mike could smell the office from the hallway, making him stop to scrunch up his face, a displeased noise worming its way out of his mouth. He cautiously neared closer, having to plug his nose from the stench. He peered in to see a hand-print in the middle of the dust-covered desk, as big as Freddy’s. Confused, Mike shrugged it off as maybe the animatronic had gone looking for him over the weekend or something.

He couldn’t find the source of the rancid smell, so he grabbed some air-fresheners from his car, hoping they’d work so he didn’t gag from just breathing in there.

It managed.

The night played out like his very first did, mostly silence and the occasional visit from Bonnie. Honestly, it was really boring, and he wished he brought his phone to play some video games on.

The boy sighed, leaning back in his chair, the tablet turned off in his lap. He didn’t much care for Bonnie trying to play peek-a-boo with the storage-room camera. His head rested a bit uncomfortably on the back on the chair, ears ringing with the lack of noise.

The awful stench from earlier suddenly grew, overpowering the dinky air-fresheners he pulled off his car mirror. He cringed at the smell, whining. He propped his head back up, trying to find the source of the nasty fucking odour.

He found it.

A worn-down, musty yellow suit sat slumped over in front of him, Already consuming half the room space and meeting the boy’s height in the chair. It looked to be the same model as freddy, too, but with a purple tie and hat to match it’s coat colour. Mike nearly screamed at the sight, pushing his chair to the back of the room, staring head-on at the thing.  _ I swear whoever is pranking me is gonna cATCH THESE HANDS- _

The clang of Bonnie’s feet sliding down the hall finally brought his attention away from the old bear, making him wheel his chair his chair over to the door to jam the button. He sat in it backwards to give him a cover against the giant suit in case it actually had an endoskeleton inside, and was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The moment the purple bunny came into view, it stopped short at the sight of the bear. It looked back and forth from Mike to the suit and back, before shaking its head and marching back down the hall with some more effort to get out. Mike stared bewildered after Bonnie, quickly looking back to the rotting suit with a little more fear. If the animatronic was scared of this suit,  _ then what the fuck does that mean for him? _

__

Once the bell chimed, the night guard, with some trouble, maneuvering his way out of the suit’s reach and into the hall, practically bounding out of the building. He’d remember to bring his homemade taser on the next shift-

-

And so he did.

He also brought a bag with him filled with some snacks, a rubiks cube and his phone, his notebook, and some spray air-freshener in case the suit hadn’t been moved.

The boy whistled a cute tune as he walked into the pizzeria. He felt a bit better going here despite the dangers, it seemed the old yellow freddy suit warded the animatronics away so he was kind of safe for now…? He hoped so, at least.

Sure enough, the wretched stench of the withering suit reached him, this time from his spot in the dining area. He sneezed, the smell bothering his nose too much to not try to expel it away. Groaning, he covered his nose with his sleeve, heading for the office.

Without a doubt, the suit sat in front of the desk, looking as if it hadn’t even moved at all. He wondered briefly if any of the day staff even cared to check the office, and if they did, why not say anything about the huge suit laying there? “I swear this place raises more questions than answers…” The boy wondered out loud, dropping into his seat after spraying the room with febreze like no tomorrow. The suit didn’t seem to make advances on him the other night, hell, now that he notices, the suit was baren on the inside. No beams or wires aside from the sockets that connected joints were present.  _ At least I don’t have to worry about five animatronics coming for my ass. _

He didn’t care to check the cameras, he knew the sound of each of the animatronics pretty well by now, and he had this creepy Fazbear suit to keep them at bay. So, he took out his notebook and decided to draw the worn out guy in front of him to pass the time.

After about, say 20 minutes into the night, the sound of fast clunking feet interrupted his sketching. His hand went to rest on the door button, ready to press it if Foxy wasn’t scared off by the withered bear. The fox screeched as he came into view, only slowing down a bit when he saw the suit. Mike simply nudged the button, the door coming down with a loud slam, making the night guard flinch. He forgot how loud it was.

The fox banged on the door like his mom’s dog would scratch to be let out. Mike snorted, wondering if the fox would be intrigued by a laser-pointer too. After the fox had stalked away with his tail between his legs, the boy lifted the door and went back to sketching, humming a song that was stuck in the back of his head.

**_R orpv blfi wizdrmth._ **

Mike groaned, his hand coming up to hold his head. “I swear I gotta get that checked out.” He mumbled to himself, shaking it off and going back to drawing. It was probably just hallucinations from being scared at the restaurant. He’d be fine.

A few minutes of sketching without worry, he leaned back, neck sore from hunching over to draw. He sighed, looking over to the old yellow Fredbear. It hadn’t moved, not like Mike thought it would. Though, the rancid smell seemed to disappear. He smiled, thankful for that.

The bell chimed, and he said his goodbyes to the suit. Eyes trailed him through the pizzeria as he skipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gettign excited aaaa I can't WAIT for yall to read what i have for the next two-three chapters!!!


	8. Set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leads to new discoveries, and an unexpected visit. Mike is awkward.

The rest of the week was rather peaceful. The animatronics, for the most part, stayed away because of the suit. Mike made sure to write that down, but also did a few experiments of his own. Not away from the suit though, he’d rather not die with his curiosity.

He found out that Freddy liked his Rubik's cube. Mike left it on the table in the dining area, and found the bear fiddling with it from the cameras. Once his shift was over, the cube sat finished on the table. _The bear likes puzzles. Huh._

Chica liked food, like, a LOT. He already knew she liked pizza, but came to the realization that she enjoyed all food when he brought some from his mother with him to his shift. She would come to visit the office just to ogle at the food and whine out static from her beak when it was finished. He made a note to leave out some treats for her.

Bonnie was tricky. It took Mike until Thursday to figure out that the rabbit liked songs. He would stop by the door and simply listen if Mike were humming a tune or quietly singing something to himself. The animatronic would try to mimic the tune back to him with his guitar. He didn’t dare to step into the office while the suit was there, so Mike enjoyed the time where he had a silent truce with the easily pissed-off robot.

Foxy, as Mike thought, liked laser pointers. He brought one to work on Tuesday after he thought of how similar Foxy was to his childhood dog Lady, and was delighted to know that when he turned the laser on, the fox would stop and stare at it, trying to catch it with his teeth. The night guard found that it was an easy way to get the shortest one back to his cove without need to slam the door. 

It was interesting to understand the characters outside of their blood-lust. They seemed to show a bit of their day-personas when they weren’t trying to drag Mike to his designated murder-suit, and he made sure to take note of those things, scracthing out their weak spots and such. As much as he’d love to get back at them for scaring at trying to kill him, he wasn’t much for violence, and found distracting them was a _great_ trade-off to being on their bad side.

It was now Friday, almost the weekend! Mike couldn’t wait for his shift to be over, he wanted to sleep in and bask in the sunshine through his window like a cat. It was relaxing. He dropped off his Rubiks cube and a slice of cake down on a dining table before trudging back down to the office, giving a warm smile and a hello to the beat-up yellow suit that sat across from him. He still hadn’t gotten it’s name, the manager not providing any straight answers when Mike emailed him. _As if this place wasn’t already shady._

He yawned, curling up in the swivel chair, and turned on the tablet. He still needed to keep track of when Bonnie and Foxy wanted to come visit so he’d be prepared. 

Though, at the sight of a small child wandering into the main room, he was incredibly unprepared.

The night guard practically bolted from his seat, running down the hall with a curse under his breath. He stopped short of the hall’s end when he saw Bonnie squatting down to the kid., letting him pluck at the strings of his over-sized guitar.

He… wasn’t attacking the kid? He stared in silent bewilderment for a moment, watching as the kid rambled on in an all-too-young voice about how the purple bunny was his favourite and how he wanted to be just like him when he grew up! Mike smiled. It seems the animatronics at least knew to not hurt kids.

“Who’s that?”

Mike was snapped out of his thoughts by the tiny voice, lifting his gaze to see him pointing at the night guard. Bonnie looked over to Mike, simply blinking at him, before letting out a laugh-track. _What?_

“Th-That’s my f-friend fr- r!” The voice clip was cut short, and Mike soon realized that Bonnie was using his pre-recorded show lines to talk to the kid. _Why couldn’t he have done that for me?? Asshole._

“Is he nice?” the boy shuffled closer to Bonnie, nibbling on his shirt sleeve.

Bonnie paused for a moment, before turning back to the kid “Y-Y-Yes! G-Good!” The bunny raised his bottom eyelids, mimicking smiling to the best the suit could let him. The boy stared at Mike for a moment, making the young adult nervous. He wasn’t good with kids, so all he managed was to wave to the kid and mutter a pathetic “Hello!”. He wanted to kick himself in the shins, he was HORRIBLE with conversation.

After a few more seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, the boy tilted his head at Mike, “What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Mike! What’s your name little guy?” He hoped to god he didn’t sound creepy.

“Tyler.” The boy smiled, swiveling around in his spot. _Oh thank god he’s not scared of me or anything._

Mike slowly came over, kneeling down to be some-what level with Tyler. He tried not to freak out with Bonnie being an inch away from his side. “May I ask why you’re here? It’s so late in the night, wouldn’t you parents’ve put you to bed by now?”

The boy looked away guiltily. “Mommy doesn’t know I’m out of bed. I’m not tired. But I wanted to see Mister Freddy and everyone!”

The boy mentally screamed. _Great. The mother has no clue where her childis._ “You know it’s not good to run off without you mom knowing where you are, right? You could get lost or hurt and she wouldn’t be able to help you.” He avoided mentioning getting hurt from the animatronics. They weren’t doing anything at the moment, and he didn’t want to scare off the little guy or provoke any action.

“Yeah… But mommy never lets me see them! She says they’re scary, but I don’t think they’re scary.” Tyler looked to Mike with wide eyes.

“I can understand that. They’re really tall, maybe that’s why your mom is scared of them.” He offered a smile to Tyler, and he smiled back. “Though, we really should get your mom. She may be looking for you.”

The young boy shook his head. “No! I don’t wanna go yet! Can I pleeeaaaase play just a little bit longer?” Tyler stomped his foot on the ground, giving big puppy eyes to Mike along with a pout. Bonnie gave a quiet chuckle beside him, his voice box stuttering for a moment.

Mike paused for a moment, thinking about it. On one hand, It was extremely unsafe for the kid to be without his mother, but on the other, Bonnie might tear him apart if he says no to the kid. With a glance to the animatronic for an answer, he sighed as he was met with the same puppy-dog eyes. _God, now I have two kids to deal with._

“...Okay. But, you have to tell me your address or your phone number so I can get you home when playtime is over, okay? Pinky promise?” Mike held out his hand, pinky extended. The boy hummed in thought for a moment, squinting at the young adult before wrapping his chubby fingers around Mike’s. “Okay. Me and my Mommy live on 83 Mont-ee-bell-o. I only had to walk across the street to get here! I looked both ways before crossing!”

Mike sighed with relief, mentally repeating the address in his head. He lightly snorted at the kid’s pride over street-crossing safety. “Alright. I’ll be sure to get you home safely when you’re ready.” He hoped to god the kid would get tired soon.

A loud thud from the stage alerted him that Freddy had come down to join. Mike gulped, hoping to god the bear was on-board with Bonnie on keeping the kid safe.

Luckily, he was right. The brown animatronic knelt down to the boy, and offered the rubik’s cube he had been fiddling with. Tyler squealed with joy, and started rambling about how his older brother had a collection of them in his room, smiling as he twisted the colored tiles around, trying to figure out how to solve it. Mike smiled, and listened to the kid ramble, adding his own two cents every once-in-a-while. 

After about 30 minutes of keeping Tyler entertained, he became drowsy, whining of how he wanted his bed and his mommy. Mike scooped the boy up, letting him fall asleep in his arms, panicking a bit as he tried to stand up without moving him too much. The animatronics watched him carefully, following him to the door as he carefully maneuvered his way out to go to the kid’s house. 

The mother, bless her heart, didn’t go bat-shit panic on him when he showed up to her doorstep with her 5-year-old son asleep in his hold. She invited him inside, and talked to him about her child’s adventures after putting him to bed. She thanked him for bringing her boy back home, and gave him a homemade cup of tea for his troubles. He thanked the woman profusely for the drink, before excusing himself after it was finished.

When he came back to the pizzeria, Bonnie and Freddy were waiting for him at the doors still, and it made Mike shudder. _I swear if they kill me now I’m gonna haunt their metal asses._

He stepped through, toeing down the entrance hall to meet them, cautious to open the doors to the main room as they loomed over him, leaving barely any room to squeeze in.

“Tyler’s fine. His mother put him to bed.” The night guard looked nervously to the pair, hoping to god that wouldn’t be his last words.

Freddy grabbed his hand, making the boy flinch and shut his eyes, tensing up and waiting for attack. Then something was put into his hand. _What the fuck._

He looked down to the hand once Freddy pulled away. The bear gave him his Rubik's cube back, and it was finished once more. Mike couldn;t help but chuckle lightly, checking all the sides to make sure they were all matching.

The animatronics stomped away, leaving Mike alone. The boy walked back to his office, and slumped into the swivel chair, letting what just happened process in his head.

“Huh. Never thought I’d be playing nanny to gain murder-bots trust.”

**_Ml prwwrmt. Blf wrw dvoo vevm ru blf dviv zdpdziw zh svoo._ **

Mike shook his head, whining at the ringing in his ears. _I seriously need to get that checked out._

The chiming bell track played through the speakers, telling him the weekend had finally come and he could rest with a normal sleep schedule for two nights. He sighed in relief and joy, grabbed his bag, and went off.

**_R'oo hvv blf ztzrm hllm, Hxsnrwg._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying desperately to pace this but i honestly dont knwo how so if yall have any suggestions, please tell me, I feel like I'm zooming through aaaaaaaaaaaaa sonIC SPEEEED


	9. Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets some more sleep, but finds it gets interrupted. He's paid a visit from a new friend.

The apartment door creaked open, the stale smell of old pizza and carpet filling his nose.  _ Home. _

Mike rubbed at his eyes, yawning. His eye bags would probably be absolutely horrendous right about now, though, they usually always were due to insomnia. He was thankful his bangs were long enough to cover them, and  _ no,  _ he was  _ not _ going to cut his ‘hippy’ hair, he quite liked it that way!

Making a B-line for the couch, the boy didn’t care to even make it to his room to sleep. The couch was warm and inviting, and  _ right there,  _ why not just plop onto it?

He was out in a second of collapsing into the cushions. Strange, considering sleeping was usually a process of powerful sleeping meds, tossing and turning, and then getting about 20 minutes of sleep before nightmares jolted him up for the day. It was quite nice for a change.

_ He had the same dream as last weekend, the smell of cake and pizza swirling in his head. He dreamt of being no older than 5 or 6, running around the pizzeria with his pudgy arms high over his head as he ran about. Foxy was telling a tale of his adventures over on his stage, and the other three animatronics were roaming around the restaurant, excited kids running around them and trying to tell them all about their interests.  _

_ A hand clasped his tiny shoulder, making the small boy jump a bit, and turn around. A bright, yet scruffy face met his. The man smiled wide, eyes invisible from how his hat cast a shadow over them. _

_ “I have a special surprise planned out for you, birthday boy! Your friends have been waiting for so long, we wouldn’t want them to wait any longer, would we?” _

_ Mike realized he couldn’t control his movements anymore, his hand rising on it’s own as it took the man’s offered one, and was led down the checkered hall by the bathrooms to a lone door at the end. The man turned back to him, a finger coming up to signal he should be quiet with a small ‘shhh’. _

_ The door opened, the room being too dark to see inside. Mike whimpered, looking up to the adult with fear. _

_ “Go on birthday boy, your surprise is waiting.”  _

_ The hallway tilted impossibly, Mike tripping in. The dark engulfed him, leaving him cold and falling, falling, falling. He tried to scream, but his voice evaded him. _

_ Limp, falling children whistled past him as he descended, red splattered all over their tiny bodies. Tears boiled over his eyelids, blurring his vision. He shut his eyes tight, curling up into a ball as he fell more and more. _

_ The man’s voice echoed through the nightmare, gripping him tight. “Do you trust me?” _

Mike flinched out of his dream, eyes shooting open and body shaking like hell. But… everything was still dark.  _ Am I still dreaming…? _

He sat up, head throbbing lightly. He stared confused at what he assumed was the floor, all pitch black and endless around him, yet there was a surface to it to ground himself on. Weird.

**_“And so the Valiant Knight, Mikael, finally wakes!”_ ** A cheery, deep voice greeted him, the words echoing and bouncing around the… room? Was it even a space at all? Mike darted his eyes around in desperate search of the source as his panic picked up again.

**_“Hey, I’m over here short-stack! Just look- Oh my god you’re worse than Spring with directions- LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU CLUELESS, SLEEP DEPRIVED BOY!”_ **

Mike sharply turned his head, freezing at the sight of the yellow Freddy suit that had accompanied him during the past week, now much more repaired, animated and lively. He had white pupils that glowed and bounced in his once empty sockets. The bear sat cross-legged across from him, elbows comfortably resting on his knees.

**_“There we go, boy! Good to see you again.”_ ** His face contorted with his words, reaching beyond the logic of the suit’s construction. His eyes crinkled with his smile, and his hand gestured for Mike to come closer.

Mike simply froze, staring with eyes as wide as plates at the character. He had no clue whether to trust him after the clusterfuck of a nightmare he just had, and honestly, he didn’t want to test his luck.

**_“Oh, come on! I don’t bite!”_ ** The bear suddenly winced at his words, eyes darting around embarrassed.  **_“I mean, just- I won’t hurt you, boy, you’re fine. I have a lot to talk to you about, if you’ll join me.”_ **

Mike flickered his eyes from the suit’s extended paw, to his face, around the emptiness and back again, before finally starting to scoot over.  **_“There we go, come on, almost there buddy.”_ ** Once he was in arm’s length of the bear, Mike cautiously raised his hand to take the yellow one’s, trembling. The suit met him halfway, hand gentle yet firm with its grasp.

**_“There, now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”_ ** He smiled softly at the night guard, giving a small squeeze to his hand. The bear extended his arms, and promptly scooped Mike up, making the young adult squeak and grip onto the cosmetic fur on the suit’s body. He was placed in the bear’s lap comfortably, practically being  _ cradled. _

**_“Geez, you’re almost as fussy as Chris! You’re fine, boy, I got no sleeves to put tricks in!”_ ** The yellow suit raised his hands, wiggling them as some sort of ‘proof’, still smiling joyously at the much smaller human.

“... wh-who’s Chris…?” Mike’s voice came out softer than he’d like, cracking with nervousness. He lightly winced at it.

**_“Wow, you’re like a deer in headlights! Chris is one of the kids I look after and keep safe. He’s very emotional, clings to me like a sloth! He’s adorable, I can’t wait until you get to meet him.”_ ** The bear held his cheeks in his hands, lightly squishing his face as he  _ gushed _ about the kid.  _ Was Chris his son or something? Can an empty animatronic suit have kids??? AM I STILL DREAMING OR IS THIS ANOTHER HALLUCINATION????????? _

**_“Oh, don’t be silly boy, you aren’t hallucinating, though, you aren’t dreaming either. I like to call this the ‘void’! It’s not as depressing as you’d think though, so don’t go all My Chemical Romance on me in here.”_ **

“W-what??? Okay, first of all you can  _ HEAR _ my  _ THOUGHTS? _ Second of-of all, how can I trust that thi-this isn’t a dream or some weird hallucination of the-the the _ uhhh _ the  _ suit!-  _ that popped up into my office last week?????” Mike just let the dam  _ break,  _ words spilling out of his mouth a couple octaves higher than usual as he ramble-stuttered out his frustration.

The bear’s expression softened, making him look tired and melancholic.  **_“I don’t have anything to prove this to you, Mikael. But I promise I’m not some amalgamation of your sleep deprivation and nightmare fuel, you had your bout a moment ago anyways, you’re spent for the night.”_ ** His hand lightly ruffled Mike’s hair, making the boy whine as it stuck up and frizzed.

**_“And kid, you can call me Golden or Fredbear. I’m not just some old forgotten suit y’know! Used to be the star of the show! I’m offended you’d only see me as some worn old hoot!”_ ** Fredbear’s hand came up to his chest in mock-offense, pouting at Mike with squinted eyes. Mike couldn’t help but snort lightly at the bear’s over-exaggerated acting, making Fredbear’s smile widen tremendously.  **_“There’s the smile I’ve been waiting to see! You can’t hide it from me, kid!”_ ** His paws poked at the boy’s torso, making him finally laugh, going to hide his mouth.

He sighed, letting himself relax a little. It didn’t seem the golden bear would lay a finger on him, hell, he looked after  _ kids!  _ Mike shoved any thought of danger with this bear to the back of his mind for now.

He crossed his arms, looking away. “I’m not smiling,  _ you’re _ smiling!” He was smiling, teeth and all too. The bear continued to poke him, trying to turn his head to get him to look at his face. **_”You SO ARE! I can see it!”_ **

The two joked back and forth for a few moments longer until Mike’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling and they settled down, falling into light conversation.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Mike finally asked, tilting his head at the bear.

Fredbear’s smile softened once more, a heavy sigh puffing out of his chest. He chuckled sourly, scratching the back of his head.  **_“Ah, right, I almost forgot what I summoned you here for.”_ ** He gave a lop-sided grin to Mike.  **_“Guess I should start explaining, huh?”_ **

**_“So, basically, you saw how my condition was at the office, right?”_ ** Mike nodded. In the void, his body was pristine and brighter, no chips or cracks to be seen! But outside of it, he was withering down to almost nothing. **_“See, reality is starting to take its effect on my soul. Yes, souls as a concept are real and you can become a ghost, quit denying the truth you dense boy.”_ ** That earned the bear a soft punch to his arm and a ‘Hey!’.

He chuckled at the jab, smile dropping as he turned back to the topic at hand.  **_“I’m starting to decay in my very being, kid. Soon I might stop existing all together.”_ **

Mike stared concerned at Fredbear, sitting up on his leg. “Wait, so you’re saying you’re dying?”

Fredbear’s hand gestured so-so, face lightly scrunching.  **_“Eh, kind of? I’m not exactly alive, though my existence is fading out, so I guess you could say that.”_ **

**_“Though, there is one way that the process can be stopped.”_ ** The bear looked uncomfortably at Mike, eyes almost apologetic.

**_“I’m able to merge with living beings, almost like a parasite, only I don’t suck out your life-force or whatever. Merging would stabilize my soul. I’d regain the bits of myself that have flaked off. I need connection to the outside world to continue existing, kid. I think you can infer what I’m trying to say here.”_ **

Mike’s brain stopped working more for a moment, trying to process all that information in half a second. “You… You want me to- to merge with you?”

The bear nodded his head.  **_“Its selfish of me to drop this on you, so please don’t feel obligated to. I promise no harm would come to you either way.”_ **

The boy wanted to interject, tell the stupid bear that it wasn’t selfish, it was his very existence on the line, but stopped himself. “...What happens when you merge?”

The bear chuckled, raising a brow to the human.  **_“Oh, well, merging in simple terms is basically intertwining souls together. Makes two beings into one,-”_ ** Fredbear laced his fingers together as comparison as he explained.  **_“-Though the two halves don’t disappear, they just sort of mix together. We’d be able to switch spots in the physical world, and speak to each other in your head space.”_ ** The bear’s paw lightly tapped Mike’s forehead, making the boy whine.  **_“You’d also get control over some of my funky powers, though I’d stay away from using them unless the situation’s dire.”_ ** He chuckled awkwardly, eyes darting away.  **_“I’d also gain some of your aspects as well, including your horrible internal clock. We’d be two insomniacs in a pod.”_ **

Mike lightly chuckled.  _ Yeah, insomnia is a real bitch, ain’t it? _

“Okay, I’m in.”

Fredbear looked like he’d been hit by a truck, looking absolutely shocked at Mike.  **_“Wait, seriously? Are you sure you want to do it? Like, reeeeaaaaaaaaally sure?”_ **

Mike snorted again, nodding. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. As long as neither of us get hurt in the process, I’m chill.”

The bear simply stared at him, spacing off for 3 seconds, before reanimating in scooping the boy in a bear hug.  **_“Oh, bless your little heart, Mikael! I can’t thank you enough!”_ ** He let the kid down, switching his hold to the boy’s hands.

**_“I’ll be sure to repay you for this deed.”_ **

And then he woke up.


	10. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's third week is here, and he's got a new bet with his new friend to see when the animatronics will catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa I'm so glad that ya'll are enjoying this!!! It's real fun to write everyone. Soon I'll be able to write the animatronics, hope you'll enjoy them as well.

_ His reflection was dusty in the bathroom mirror, splatters of flicked toothpaste still stuck to the surface. Water dripped down his face as he tried to scrub away the sweat and dirt that sat on his greasy skin. His bangs were clumped off to the sides from getting splashed with water, freeing his eyes. _

_ Gold flecks intermingled with dark brown in his irises, shining and glowing. They moved with every blink, rearranging in his eyes.  _ **_‘Pretty cool, eh, kid?’_ **

_ “Yeah. They gonna keep moving around?” The boy leaned closer to the mirror, lifting a hand to brush away wet hair, pulling a scarred eyelid up to inspect further. _

**_‘Well, not for too long. They’ll settle at some point and give you a form of heterochromia. Now you’ll be the edgy anime character you’ve always dreamed of!’_ ** _ The bear sing-songed in the back of his head, making him snort. He took one last glance in the mirror before patting his face with a towel. _

_ “Sure, Goldilocks.” _

The pizzeria’s door creaked open, hinges starting to rust from constantly being opened and closed harshly by customers and staff alike. Mike adjusted the straps of his backpack, steadily making his way out of the entrance hall to the main room. He past the arcade section, peeking over to see the three animatronics standing still on the stage.

He smiled at them with a small wave, getting nothing back as usual, and moved his backpack to rest on his arm as he unzipped it to get his props. A Rubik's cube for Freddy, and a slice of cake straight from his mother’s for Chica. He’d brought his MP3 for Bonnie, but that was only if the bunny decided to visit. He had his laser-pointer and back-up taser in his belt-loops, no worries about Foxy.

Mike began his trek down the east hall as usual, the office so far not giving him any sign or waft of the golden suit’s old smell.  _ ‘Is your suit still gonna be in the office, or have you permanently moved in with my soul or wherever you chill now?’  _ The boy found out that he could talk to Fredbear in his head, as weird as it may sound. It was pretty handy.

**_‘I’m afraid my suit won’t be there to scare the others off. I’ll be here to protect you if things get too frisky, though. You got the power of an old soul and sleep deprivation on your side kid, nothing’s stopping you!’_ ** Mike snorted.  _ ‘Yeah, I guess I do.’ _

The swivel chair greeted him in it’s usual spot in the middle of the room, giving a weak creak as he sat down. He sighed, “Good to be back in this shit-hole.” He heard Golden’s light chuckles in the back of his mind. 

A tick of the clock followed by the bell-track signaled his night had started. The lights around the pizzeria powered down, the light bulb above his head flickering and buzzing. The tablet now on his lap powered up, the map-out of the building popping up. He checked on Foxy first. The worn-down fox seemed to become a wild-card, either being active, or dormant for the whole night, and he could never tell until he peeked his head out. The curtains were pressed together, showing no sign of the animatronic. He’d check later.

Onto the stage, All three were gone, though in a few seconds Freddy ambled back up, Rubik’s cube held delicately in his massive paw. The bear only side-glanced the camera, focused on completing the puzzle.

The camera in the dining hall showed Chica had gotten her hands on the cake he left, Happily swinging her legs as she sat on the table and ate away.  _ I have no idea how she even eats it. Must be a pain for the janitor to clean her up.  _

Bonnie was making his way out of the dining area, headed towards the hall if the loud footsteps told him anything. Mike grabbed his bag, rummaging through until he found the small MP3 in the bottom just in time for the rabbit to peek in, guitar strapped to his back.

“Hey thumper, come for a jamming session?” Mike smiled up at the bunny, who was currently staring at the space where the suit had been, snapping his gaze back to Mike with a smug smile. His face contorted much like Fredbear’s did when he spoke to mike, animating his expression past the suit’s logical capabilities.  _ ‘That’s kinda cool. You didn’t tell me they were as expressive as you!’  _ **_‘You never asked!’_ **

“Hey, don’t even  _ think  _ of pulling anything! I still have a taser on me that could take you down in a second!” Mike grabbed it and waved it in the bunny’s view for good measure, making Bonnie sigh, annoyed. He slid down to sit against the door frame, guitar in his hands. The muttered words were barely heard, but they reached Mike’s ears.  _ “Fine, ya’ party pooper.” _ His voice matched perfectly with the pre-recorded one he displayed during his day performances. Mike would’ve patted the bunny’s head if he weren't afraid to go near the purple animatronic. “Good bunny.”

He could  _ feel  _ the eye-roll from Bonnie.  _ Moody teen much?  _

“So, what song you feeling up for today?” The bunny turned his head to the night guard, giving an unimpressed expression. He scoffed, turning his head away from the boy. Mike’s smile returned. “You don’t have to sass me, geez! Okay, I have a list, how about I read them out and you give a thumbs up or down to it, that good?” ‘ _ He still thinks I can’t hear him. Wonder how long that’ll take?’  _ **_‘That’ll take, like, all week knowing how dense that rabbit is.’_ ** Bonnie gave a thumbs up in response. “Alright!”

Mike began listing off simple kid’s nurseries and songs from cartoons. The rabbit wasn’t designed to know modern pop songs or anything. Only kid appropriate songs that his voice-actor agreed to sing. “-What about ‘You are my sunshine’? That’s a classic.” The bunny sighed, giving a thumbs down. “Alright, not your taste. What about-”

The rabbit didn’t agree to  _ any  _ of the songs on his list, making the boy slump down in his chair and groan, squinting at the animatronic when he snickered at the guard’s annoyance. “Bonnie, you’re killing me here, you’re killing your night guard. I just went through an entire list with 50 songs!” The bunny simply gave the most shit-eating grin to Mike as the boy silently lost his shit.

“Wipe that smile off your- waaaAAIIIT!” Mike suddenly perked up, rummaging through his backpack once more, grabbing his phone. The bunny stared confused at the night guard, sitting up a bit to see what he was doing.

“You can mimic song tunes with your guitar, right?” The bunny nodded, leaning closer to try and see what Mike was tapping away at on his phone.”How about I play a song and you try to replicate it?” 

The animatronic finally seemed interested, ears shooting up. He scooted over a bit closer in the door-frame, guitar ready in his hands.  _ Fucking FINALLY!  _ Mike sighed with relief, and rattled off names of songs until Bonnie gave a thumbs up. He settled on wanting to learn Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hello’s. Mike enjoyed this song, it was nice to have in the background when he was working on a project. 

He played it about 3 times before the bunny had gotten the picking pattern and notes from the kinda shit quality of sound the phone gave off. It was interesting to see the rabbit do the whole song after only hearing it 3 times, though it could be from saving the sound file in his programming. Probably that. Definitely that.

“I’m so mad that you’re doing this so easily, like, it takes me a week to learn an intro and you’ve already got the whole song now! Show off!” The boy pouted at Bonnie in fake-offense.  _ Fuck, I’m already taking after Goldilocks. _ The bunny smiled, shoulders shaking as he laughed. He could hear Fredbear laughing in the back of his mind too, though not at his mock-offense.

The lowkey bonding moment was cut short as fast footsteps clattered through the hall.  _ Fuck, I forgot to check on Foxy. Sneaky fox.  _ Mike scrambled himself back, getting behind the rolling chair as cover. Bonnie looked behind, and, just in time, stuck his leg out. The fox tripped as graceful as you’d think a 6’8 tall animatronic would. The fox let out an angry groan, his voice shining through. 

_ “What t’ HELL Bonnie??? Ya just gonna sit ther’ while the bilge rat sits back n’ relaxes???? Have ye lost yer marbles???” _ The fox’s voice was deep and gruff, pirate accent heavy. Mike raised a brow at that, having never heard the animatronic’s voice due to being out of order for so long. 

Bonnie shrugged, giving the fox a lop-sided grin.  _ “He plays songs with me.” _ The fox stared absolutely bewildered at the purple bunny, flicking his eyes back and forth from the two.  _ “Seriously!!?? I swear, yer gonna be sulking in davey’s locker if ye keep trustin’ this- THIS-” _ Foxy was at a loss for words, swinging his hook in the direction of the night guard. He let out an angered huff, hauling himself back to his feet.  _ “Swear I gotta do everythin’ m’self-”  _

The fox paused, staring at a red, flickering dot on the wall, attention to the night guard discarded. His beat-up, scruffy tail swayed behind him as he darted for it, scratching at the wall to get it. Mike pointed it down the hall, having to step out of the office until he got the dot to the cove, the fox slipping in and disappearing behind the curtains in search of it.

Mike sighed, it turning into a chuckle. He looked over his shoulder to Bonnie. “Silly fox, ain’t he?” Bonnie raised his eyebrow to the guard, huffing out a short laugh.  _ “Yeah. Practically a puppy.”  _ Mike couldn’t agree more. He stepped over the bunny’s massive legs that took up almost an arm’s length of the hallway, Mike almost tripping over them himself. He managed to parkour his way back to his seat.

The night was spent with teaching Bonnie some more songs, Mike occasionally joining in with singing. He could hear Fredbear cheering him on in the back of his mind, making him have to stifle a giggle and continue on in the middle of the song. The rabbit raised a brow to the boy’s singing going wobbly.

Once the bell chimed overhead in the speakers, Bonnie got up and dusted himself off, heading down the hallway with a small wave to Mike.

**_‘I’m betting that he won’t know you can hear him until the end of the week.’_ **

_ ‘You’re on, Goldilocks. I say mid-week.’ _

**_‘Get ready to lose, boy. I’m stealing the last slice of cake if I win’_ **

_ ‘I get bragging rights.’ _

**_‘Deal.’_ **


	11. Bet, round 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike continues to befriend weirdly sentient animatronics, gaining a new friend on his shift tonight. Though, he still has two others' kindness to gain.

Mike and Fredbear laid out the rules of the bet once they got home, agreeing on four:

  1. _Mike cannot try to hint at or show that he can hear the animatronics. They have to find out on their own._
  2. _You cannot change the time range you bet on if it starts going in the other’s favour._
  3. _If both ends don’t win, a new bet can be placed for the next week or it’s a draw, depending on how stubborn they both are_.



Mike breezed through the pizzeria’s doors, skipping past the arcade machines that blinked uselessly and over to the dining room. He made pancakes yesterday, and saved one with chocolate chips for Chica. He shivered at the thought of how the janitors would get the thick cakey desert mixed with syrup out of her beak and exoskeleton. Well, she liked it, and it kept him alive, so it wasn’t his problem.

He even got a new Rubik’s cube! _He may or may not have accidentally broken the other one._ It was four tiny ones connected by their corners. It’d prove a challenge to the bear, and he’d actually lose his shit of he solved it by the end of the night. 

After setting everything on a dining table for the two on stage, Mike glanced over to the Pirate’s Cove. The out-of-order sign was starting to chip away, either from being up so long, or the silly animatronic bumping into it. 

“I’ll find out what you like one day, you scurvy asshole.” The night guard stuck his tongue out at the cove as he passed by it, heading towards the office with his backpack hanging off one shoulder. He swore he heard a husky laugh from down the hall as he rounded into the office.

Weirdly, he felt at home in the office. The small space was still pretty crappy, the bulb struggling to stay on every night, and the useless monitors still sat cluttered under the desk. He’d have to come in earlier and really dig into the grime of this room. But, for now, he had his job to do. The bell track chiming overhead agreed with him.

As the power plunged out of the building’s circuitry, Mike sighed. _‘I seriously need to figure out what I can distract Foxy with other than a laser pointer, cause’ it might fail me one day and I do NOT want to die just yet. I made friends with a giant rabbit for fucks sake!’_ **_‘Well, he is a pirate. What if you gave him pirate stuff? Oh, oh! give him peg legs so he stops running down the hall!’_ **

Mike laughed, _‘Nah, but good idea on the pirate memorabilia.’_ tipping back in his chair, the boy flipped through the cameras as he thought on it. _Maybe a captain’s hat? Or coat? Don’t really know what an old pirate animatronic would really be wanting._ Checking back on the cameras, Foxy was peeking out, though instead of glaring at the camera, he had a smug grin on his face. He tapped his hook on the camera, making it go static-y. The curtains were closed once the camera revived itself.

“Sneaky fox.” He grumbled out loud to himself, not hearing any clacking of metal to tile in the west hall. He hoped he wouldn’t see the fox tonight, he wasn’t up for playing doors and lasers.

He perked up at the sound of shuffling behind him. _‘Did he fucking sneak in-’_ The boy tensed, ready to actually get his throat ripped out as he swiveled around-

Bonnie and Chica were hanging out behind him, a pizza-box in their hands. They looked up bashfully, both giving awkward smiles. Mike simply stared for a few more seconds, before he couldn’t hold his laughter anymore and snorted into his hand, turning his head away to try and hide it. He could hear Chica giggling.

_“I told you we were being too loud!”_ Bonnie whined, only making Mike cackle just a bit more. _“Hey! Don’t blame it on me, mister ‘feet like an elephant’!”_ Chica’s voice wasn’t as high as the night guard imagined, actually being a deep feminine voice. It was getting _really_ hard to not say anything back to them. 

Mike finally spun his seat around, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at them both. “Okay, now what are you two doing in the back of my office?” Chica proceeded to ramble on, completely cutting off Bonnie before he could even get anything in. 

_“WELL you always bring me food and Freddy really likes the puzzle box thingies you get him and you don’t seem too mean or anything like the other people that come in here at night so I wanted to give you something back, and Bonnie chipped in too cause’ he likes the music you play for him so I guess this is a welcome gift??? Though Foxy isn’t on board yet since he still thinks you’re a ‘bilge rat’ or whatever so it’s not really BUT we’ll get him in at some point!!! Anyways we made pepperoni pizza, but then I didn’t know if you’d like that so we made multiple different types of pizza all on one so every slice is like, it’s own thing but then we also have a Franken-slice which-”_

She was finally stopped as Bonnie practically yelled her name after trying multiple times while she ranted on. _“HE CAN’T HEAR US, YOU DUMMY!”_

Chica’s beak snapped shut, eyebrow raising as she looked over to Mike, then back to Bonnie. _“Are you sure? He looks like he’s about to cry of happiness.”_

He didn’t realize he was smiling wide, his hand even on his chest to try and calm down his heart from how tooth-rottingly sweet this was. Bonnie stared at him, squinting. The bunny’s ears shot up as he scooted in front of Mike. He had a shit-eating grin on his face again, stretching across his face and crinkling his eyes. _Oh god, what the fuck are you up to now, thumper?_

_“Say ‘Bonnie is the best’ if you can hear me.”_

Oh, that little shit. He could play at that game.

Mike simply stared at Bonnie, mouth shut tight. The bunny turned to Chica, back to Mike. _“I TOLD you! He doesn’t understand us!”_ He threw his arms up in the air in exasperation, pouting at the girl.

The night guard winked to Chica, making a ‘shh’ motion. She seemed to understand, over-exaggerating a sad sigh, holding back a smile. _“I guess so. But how are we gonna give him his welcome pizza?”_

The bunny looked back to Mike, who was as innocently as possible, trying not to burst out laughing. He squinted for a moment, before his ears shot up once more. _“I’ll be right back!”_ And off he went, limping down the hall. Mike stared down it until he was down the hall, and snickered behind his hand, looking to Chica.

_“That was really mean to do, mister. But also really funny so I’ll let it slide.”_ Chica waved a plastic fork at Mike, making the boy roll his eyes. “How long do you say he catches on?” She paused, tapping a finger to her beak. _“Honestly? Probably until next week. He’s really dense.”_ **_‘I TOLD YOU! Bet’s changed kid: See how long the bunny takes to notice!’_ ** _‘You got it, Goldilocks.’_

“I say about the middle of next week.” Chica scoffed, shaking her head. _“You’re silly.”_ She smiled. _“Thanks for the sweets you bring me by the way! They’re reeeeeeaaaaaaaally good!”_ She rocked on her spot sitting on the floor, hands holding her ankles.

“Aw, no problem! They’re all my mother’s recipes, actually-” He smiled back at her, continuing the conversation until they heard the bunny clunking down the hall, making them fall into a silence where they looked at each other, trying not to lose their shit and cackle at the top of their lungs as Bonnie slipped back inside with a white board and erase-marker.

_“Okay! I found a white board, we can write on it to tell him!”_ The bunny shoved the board at marker into Chica’s hands. He seemed excited, as if it’d only now be the first time he’d be told he was gifted a welcome franken-pizza. The chicken giggled, and began writing a summary of her rant as best she could.

Once she turned the board over to show Mike, acting as though he was confused and expectant, found that Chica was not free from chicken scratch writing. The words were actually indecipherable on the board, making him squint at them, an awkward smile pulling at his cheek wrinkles. “Uh, Chica, as beautiful as your writing is, I can’t read it at all.”

She turned it back, giving it a once-over. _“Really?”_ the animatronic turned it to Bonnie, and the bunny groaned. _“Chica, your writing is ACTUALLY morse code, I swear! Let me write it!”_ He grabbed the marker, and rubbed off the words with his arm. Mike raised an eyebrow at Bonnie as he scribbled on the board, eyebrows knit in concentration. 

When he turned over the board, his writing was cursive, another one of his visual weaknesses other than chicken-scratches. “Guys, you’re killing me here. I’m deceased, and now illiterate. I’ve become Jared, 19.” He squints at the board, vaguely piecing together the words, grabbing it when Bonnie tried to turn it back around. “Hey, just because it’s hard to read doesn’t mean I ain’t trying, gimme.”

Loops, loops, there’s an upside-down loop there, is that an e? Or an o? Wait no, that’s an i, fuck. He groaned, looking closer at the words. “Okay that’s a we… pizza…? Oh! You made a pizza, okay and uhhh…. Moico? What’s a moico- oh that says welcome.” Chica started giggling as he struggled to piece together how to read cursive, Bonnie complaining of how ‘his writing wasn’t _that_ bad!’

“Okay so, I thiiiiink it says ‘We made a pizza, uhhh something something, welcome something, from Chica and Bonnie.’, did I get it right?” Mike looked up, Chica shrugged with a nod, Bonnie staring at him with a gaze that could sucker-punch someone. “Aw, Bonnie, don’t give me that look! I tried!”

The bunny sighed. _“Of course you can’t read it, you always have your bangs in your eyes. Whatever.”_ He crossed his arms, not before taking the board and cleaning it off. _‘Well, I mean, I’m not about to reveal my crusty eyes any time soon so, sorry thumper.’_ **_‘They’re not crusty, Mikael.’_ ** _‘Lies, they’re crustier than Mr. krabs. Crusty with a K.’_ **_‘ThEy’Re CrUsTiEr ThAn Mr. KrAbS- My ass.’_ **He refrained from snorting, pushing the conversation to the back (literally) of his mind to focus back on the present.

Mike wanted to reassure the bunny, but speaking was still off the table. He was quickly distracted with the still-warm pizza box being shoved into his lap, tacky Fazbear merch stickers stuck all over the cover. It was really cute, and he couldn’t help but smile at them.

Opening it, he found the pizza was cut into different slices, each their own flavour. There was one that was extra greasy and had an unceremonious amount of toppings on it, making him look up to chica in bewilderment, brows furrowed and head tucked back. She giggled, telling him he probably had a double chin right now from the amount of confusion and slight fear of the pizza slice he was expressing.

He decided to take the hawaiian slice. “Pineapple pizza is the only good pizza and I will fight for that.” the night guard stared right at Bonnie as he said it, noticing the way the bunny cringed as he bit down. _“Nasty.”_ was all he whispered in response, mock-gagging at Mike.

The three enjoyed the pizza slices, all pointedly avoiding the franken-slice with way too many toppings to be even any good flavour combination, no matter how overpowering one thing may be on that thing. The night was spent playing tic-tac-toe on the pizza box with a sharpie from the desk’s drawer, and some songs here and there from Bonnie’s guitar. It was nice.

He smiled to the animatronics once they had gone back to the stage after 6 had come, waving to them before they powered down. He went to grab his food container and Rubik’s cube.

The fucking cube was finished, absolutely perfect, no sides missed. He looked up to Freddy, the bear already powered down.

“How in the actual fuck did you solve this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna nerf all of u down with fluff even if it kills me in the process


	12. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets dragged along by his two animatronic friends for some baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all just cheering on my self-indulgent fluff marathoning at this point awesfrgd its just so fun to write this stuff, my greasy chicken figners are havign a time typing away

Mike was glad to set his backpack down on the dining table, huffing from the weight.

He took Fredbear’s advice on the pirate memorabilia, and got Foxy some little gifts like he would for Freddy and Chica. The package was wrapped carefully in crinkle-y gift wrap, the patterns on it being ocean related. He thought it was a nice extra touch to the gift.  _ ‘I hope the old bot likes what I got him, otherwise I have no clue what the fuck he wants.’  _ **_‘He’ll like it, don’t worry.’_ **

Because of how Freddy was able to solve the clusterfuck of a Rubik's cube yesterday, Mike decided to get a puzzle box. Not a wooden one, but the ones where it’s a maze with metal balls inside that you have to get in a certain spot within the casing. Mike’s had this one for a while, and he could never get it finished. Maybe Freddy could solve it, though. The bear loved his puzzles.

After unloading his gifts to the main two, he edged towards the cove, lowkey terrified to get so close even if the animatronics only powered up once 12 hit. Foxy was out of order, for all the night guard could know, he could be powered up already!

He slid the wrapped gift onto the Cove’s stage, giving it a push inside. It disappeared behind the curtains with a crinkled noise, blending in with the darker colours of the pirate’s home.  _ ‘God I hope this works or I’m fucked,’  _

The boy finally started making his way to his office after grabbing his backpack from it’s spot slouched on the dining table. Mike hadn’t gone down this hall too often, and let himself become familiar with the look. The west hall had more drawings and such taped to it’s wall, almost all of them being of Freddy. He chuckled,  _ ‘Of course Freddy is the favourite. He’s the star of the show!’  _

Mike smiled as he entered the office, dropping his backpack in it’s usual spot on the floor just in front of the desk’s drawers. The desk only had extra posters and some pencils inside, nothing of value. This place honestly had nothing to really prepare any night guard to defend themselves before befriending the animatronics. He was glad he didn’t have to worry about that too much anymore.

Finally, the power zapped out of the building, starting his shift. He peered down the hallway after almost immediately hearing the crinkle of the gift wrap being grabbed and fiddled with.  **_‘You think he’ll wear his new pirate garb?’_ ** _ ‘If he doesn’t, there’s still the chocolate coins. I hope he likes em’.’ _

His thoughts were interrupted as Bonnie came into sight, limping down the hall. Mike gave the bunny a happy wave, backing up into the room to let the other inside once he was close enough. He couldn’t help but find it amusing how Bonnie had to duck his head down to enter, still managing to knock his ears on the doorway. The purple animatronic simply glared at Mike when the human let out a snort.

Chica came to visit next, still munching away at the cupcakes he got her. The chicken had icing all over her beak, and somehow it got on her forehead too.  _ “Hi!!!”  _ She smiled brightly as she entered the office, squishing into the small space.

Mike crossed his arms over the back of the swivel chair, sitting on his calves. This is definitely not the right way anyone should ever sit in a chair, especially if it’s one that rolls, but it was comfortable to Mike so fuck it. The two animatronics sat in the back of the room, smiling at their night guard.

“Alright, guys, what we doing tonight?” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as Chica perked up, smiling to Bonnie with a knowing glance.  _ ‘Chica, it’s just baking, and you don’t even know if he knows how to bake! For all you know he could be giving you stuff from the store!”  _ The bunny huffed, eyebrow raised as Chica got up and motioned for Mike to come with as she scooted into the hall.  _ “And you don’t know either, Bon-Bon! Come onnnnn!”  _

Mike chuckled, taking the extended hand Chica offered once he got out of his seat. The chicken animatronic led him down the hall, giving a wave to Freddy once they entered the main room. Mike waved too, getting a smile and wave back from the bear before he quickly went back to solving the new puzzle he was given, legs swinging over the stage as he concentrated.

He peeked over to the Cove for a moment as Chica opened the doors to the kitchen. The fox hadn’t seemed to peek out at the sound of the other animatronics padding through the pizzeria. The curtains were only swaying slightly. 

His thoughts of the pirate were interrupted as he was grabbed by the hand again, and led into the kitchen. It was dark, and not very space-efficient. The lights came on with a click, making the boy squint, groaning as his eyes tried to adjust. 

Once he wasn’t dying of loss of sight, Mike was greeted with baking supplies and ingredients laid out on the island table in the kitchen, a paper even printed out with steps. He chuckled, moving over to look over the paper.

“We’re making… a cake? Is someone having a birthday tomorrow?” Chica was now by his side, peering over his shoulder at the paper.  _ “Yup! We got two, actually, so we’ll be making DOUBLE the cake!!!”  _ She patted the table, unable to keep still with her excitement to just,  _ bake _ .

_ “Let’s see if he knows what he’s doing. I’ll be your baking spotter.”  _ Bonnie was leaning against the door, having his trademark shit-eating grin on as he stared at Mike.

“I feel like you’re sassing me about baking, thumper. You better not be.” He motioned he was watching the animatronic, only getting an eye-roll and huff of laughter in response.

_ “Baking time!!!”  _ The girl sang beside him, looking to Mike to get started. “Alright, baking time.”

-

He had no clue how, but he had flour travelling down his shirt, coming out in a puff when he shook it out. 

The three, Bonnie having joined in for decorating, had made two pretty rad cakes if Mike said so himself. The first was red velvet with cream cheese icing, (apparently the kid really liked cream cheese) the second being classic chocolate. Mike learned that Bonnie was actually pretty damn good at decorating cakes with frosting. He was the main decorator, though Mike got to add the sprinkles. Mike was Head Sprinkler, and he’ll be damned if anyone took that title away.

Chica had gotten a bit more messy than Mike, flour sticking to her hands and arms, also smeared over her face. Bonnie had gotten icing on his forehead, and still hadn’t noticed. The other two silently agreed to not tell him with a giggle.

_ “DONE!!! They’re so pretty, ugh, the kids will love them!”  _ Chica cheered, hands squishing her cheeks and leaving even more flour and whatever other dry ingredients stuck on her hands onto her face. Bonnie smiled, getting the cake casing over their masterpieces.  _ “Yeah. This guy surprisingly knows how to bake nicely. Maybe we should drag him in here some more?”  _

Chica squealed, and that said she agreed much more than a single word could. Mike refrained from wincing at how loud it was.

The three stashed the cakes away in the freezer for safe keeping under the birthday rack, before heading out to go back to the office and chill for the rest of the time they had.

Freddy greeted them as they came out, even walking over to them. Mike found himself scooting closer to Bonnie, having to crane his head up higher to look at the bears face.

_ “Ah’ solved yer puzzle! I like this one, it’s challengin’.”  _ The bear’s voice was fucking southern. He sounded like Fredbear, but if he was a yeehawing cowboy. Honestly, Mike would be laughing his ass off if he wasn’t focused on the puzzle the bear claimed to have solved.

Mike stared at the small boxed maze after taking it back from Freddy’s massive paw, all the metal balls in their individual grooves in the corners. He blinked at the puzzle, looking back up at Freddy.

“I swear you’ve gotta show me how you solve these things cause’ it takes me actual weeks to do one.” 

Freddy chuckled, now leaning down a bit, seeing how the human had to lean back to meet his eyes.  _ “Sure thing, boy. Ya’ gotta come visit me though.”  _

The night guard nodded, silently making note to do so. He was interrupted by Bonnie peeking around the corner, clearing his throat to get the twos' attention.

_ “Hey, night guard person, are you gonna come or what?”  _ The bunny paused when he saw Freddy, his ears shooting up.  _ “Oh, hey Freddy. Wanna join?”  _

The bear chuckled lightly, straightening his back out. Mike just managed to be the same height as the animatronics stomach, though he was still a lot smaller in comparison.  _ Why the actual fuck did they have to make them so big, I’m actually a fucking ant compared to them! _

_ “Ahm’ afraid I won’t be. That little room y'all go to is far too small for this bear to fit inside. I’d be more than happy ta’ invite ya to the stage some night, though.”  _

He could only look between the two tall animatronics. He swore, it was like being beside two huge-ass trees. Or like being a small kid around adults.

_ “Sure, Chica and I ll’ grab him tomorrow.”  _ The bunny smiled smugly at Mike, as if the boy couldn’t hear what the other was saying/planning.  _ ‘Bring it on, bugs.’ _

_ “Well, ah’ shouldn’t keep ya any longer. Go have fun, boy.”  _ And with that, the bear gave Mike a gentle push towards the hall, sending him off with a wave.

“Well, ain’t he just a teddy bear?” The boy smiled as he got a snort from Bonnie.  _ “Yeah, a big teddy bear.”  _


	13. Laughter is the best medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie gets owned at uno.

Mike was about, say, 10 minutes late? He hoped to god his boss wouldn’t find out. 

The boy raced up the entrance stairs, jamming his keys in with a jingle. The night air was cold despite the warm pull-over hoodie he had over his uniform. Autumn was on it’s way, and it was chilly as fuck.  _ ‘I need to go shopping for a winter coat soon.’  _ **_‘Yeah, or I’m dragging your sorry cold butt out to the store myself!’_ **

Skipping through the entrance hall, he pushed open the (surprisingly unlocked) doors to the main room, rushing in. He cursed under his breath, talking to himself. “...I shoulda gone out earlier, it’s thursday, of course there’s gonna be heavier traffic, I could’ve walked for christ's sake…” mumbling unless beratings to himself. 

He was greeted with the sight of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica playing uno by the stage once he ran around the arcade. Bonnie looked like he was about to lose his shit, Chica snickering beside him, while Freddy simply quirked an eyebrow up as the bunny fussed over having to draw a new card. Mike took to peering from around an arcade machine, watching for a moment longer. It was nice to see them having fun.

A few more moments of watching, and he concluded that Bonnie was getting his shit wrecked. Multiple skips and pluses from Freddy, and Chica wasn’t any more merciful either. It was funny, making Mike smile and lean against an arcade machine to watch.

Well, that was until he was spotted by Bonnie, who was currently showing off his drama queen skills, who had leaned his head back far enough to see the night guard behind him.

_ “Oh hey, The night guard’s here.”  _ The bunny stared at Mike, the other two perking up at hearing of his arrival. 

Chica gave an excited gasp, immediately dropping her cards to go and  _ scoop up  _ the boy in her arms, hugging him tight before bringing him over to the stage. He squawked, covering his face with his hands as he was carried like a child.  _ They were fucking laughing _ . Well, Bonnie was the one cackling most.

_ “We thought ya’ got lost er weren’t comin’. S’ good a’ see ya, boy.”  _ Freddy smiled gently at him, going back to his cards to play a +4. Bonnie groaned, his ears flopping down in defeat as he went to the draw pile.  _ “Freddy, I swear on our pizzeria, I’m going to steal your music box.”  _ The bear simply chuckled, shaking his head.  _ “Ya won’t.” _

Mike laughed, gaining an annoyed stare from the purple animatronic. “What? It’s funny.” 

Chica handed Mike her deck, giving his shoulder a nudge once he had a hold of them.  _ “You can play for me, I wanna see if you can beat Freddy at this. He’s too good at it!”  _ She glared at the bear in question, getting a smug smile from the bear. Well, he’d gladly take that challenge. Bonnie snorted, leaning back in the chair he was sat in.  _ “That is, if he’s better than me.”  _

Turns out, Bonnie absolutely sucks at uno, and was now getting double owned at the game once again. Chica was reduced to fits of giggles beside the night guard, who now had three cards left. All of them were special cards, two of them being plus’s, one being a colour change. Bonnie had the shittiest poker face ever, and it was easy to tell when he had gotten an interesting card from the draw pile.  _ ‘He’s making it too easy, oh my god. This is the funniest shit ever’ _

Bonnie slapped down a +4, giving a loud ‘HA!’ at Mike, who was supposed to receive it, but…

He drew out a +4 in response, turning it to Freddy who, in turn, placed down his last card. It was another +4.

The bunny simply sunk down in his seat, staring at the cards placed down. Mike couldn’t help but join Chica in her hysterical laughing, even Freddy gave a small chuckle.

The bear extended a hand to pat Bonnie’s shoulder.  _ “Ya’ll ‘right, Bon?”  _

_ “I just got owned by my own +4, Freddy. I can’t recover from that.” _

__

That was all it took to send Mike into a loud fit of giggling, even rewarding an unexpected snort from the human. It didn’t help him calm down when Chica laughed even louder at his snort, adding fuel to the fire as she poked at his nose.

_ “Why are you guys laughing at my suffering??? DID YOU SE E WHAT JUST HAPPENED??? MY OWN CARD SCREWED ME OVER!”  _ Ramping up the drama once again, Bonnie waved his hand to the cards stacked on the table between them all, making the chicken animatronic and night guard lose their shit even more.

Mike’s head was thrown back, touching the back of his chair, and knees drawn in, kicking at the air as he laughed his ass off. He hadn’t noticed his bangs had slid away from his eyes until he opened them once again after calming down just a bit, the usual strands blocking some of his vision now gone. He would probably have a heart attack from if he saw, had it been in the office instead of the dining area.

His eyes blew wide as he saw Foxy looming over him, leaning his arms on the back of the boy’s chair, smiling slyly at him.

_ “Ye’ got quite th’ lungs on ya-.”  _ The fox was interrupted by a fist cracking into his jaw, sending it spinning around like a propeller.

The boys’ anxiety shot up so fast that all he could react with was his right hook, jostling him enough to fall off his chair as  _ gracefully _ as a choking seal.

His arms slapped onto the dusty tile ground, scraping his elbows from under his hoodie sleeves. For a moment, he laid there, trying to understand what the fuck just happened. And then he sat up, staring to Foxy who, with Chica’s help, was setting his jaw back in place.

_ “Ay, ye’ got a mean right hook, ya do. Didn’ think ya’d react tha’ way, though. Best I not surprise ya too much, or I be losin’ me head!”  _ The pirate chuckled as his jaw clicked back, smiling to Mike. The animatronic hauled the boy to his feet like a mother cat would grab her kittens by the scruff.

It took a moment for the night guard to process everything, staring in blank confusion at the pirate. “...Did I just do that?” The pirate laughed again in response, patting him on the shoulder.  _ “Ya sure did!”  _

“Holy shit. I’m sor-” 

_ “Don’t ya dare. I be a captain o’ honour, and I tell ya I started it. I spooked ya after chasing yer ass like a game of cat-and-mouse fer a whole week. Though, I wouldn’t mind invitin’ ya to a sparring match knowin’ what yer capable of now.”  _ He smiled wide as the adult fumbled with his words, unable to form a coherent response.  _ “Don’t strain y’self, lad.” _

Foxy paused for a moment, before piping back up.  _ “By th’ way, thanks fer the garments. I be lookin’ like I did back on th’ stage, I do! Look like a prop’r captain.”  _ The fox puffed the collar of his coat up, paw and hook just barely peeking out of the sleeves.

Mike was so fixated on having upper-cutted the pirate that he hadn’t noticed he was wearing the trench-coat!  _ And the sweet-ass hat! ‘Ohthankgodhelikesit’  _ **_‘He better! I picked out that coat!’_ **

_ “Oh sweet pizza, you gave him pirate stuff? You’re gonna pump his ego up more than a bounce house!”  _ He finally snapped out of his weird haze, smiling as Bonnie cut through their conversation. 

“Hey, you’re no better yourself, thumper.” Mike chuckled at the bunny, who suddenly gaped at him. 

_ ‘...Wait. WAIT-’  _ **_‘I GET THE CAKE SLICE, MIKEY!!!’_ **

_ “YOU CAN HEAR US???”  _ The bunny shrieked, staring at the now bashful night guard.

And soon the boy was sent into a fit of giggles once again at the outraged bunny as he ranted in bewilderment, now being shrugged at from the other animatronics who were stating it was obvious pretty obvious.

He had no idea how he’d made friends with previously murderous animatronics, but he was very grateful to have them. Though, it did make him wonder in the back of his mind…  _ what happened to the last guy who worked as night guard? _

That thought was quickly shooed out of his mind as Foxy sat down on the edge of the table, nudging Mike’s shoulder lightly with his hook.

_ “Ya’ wanna hear some pirate tales from this old sea dog?” _

_ ‘I’ll check the office phone on another night.’  _ “Sure, indulge me on your stories, Captain.”

-

Mike yawned, stretching up from his slouched position in the chair he sat in for, what, all night? God, he was not helping his back issues. If he had a chiropractor, they’d be ranting his ear off. Nevermind that, he had his mother to do that for him.

He gave a wave to his friends as they went back into their positions, powering down for the morning staff.

Pausing after gathering his backpack from the floor, he glanced to the office. He grit his teeth, before finally giving in and going to the office.  _ ‘Morning staff doesn’t show up until 7 anyways, might as well answer some questions.’ _

The phone buzzed to life after fiddling with it for a moment, getting the telltale voice of the past night guard blaring through it’s shitty speakers.

_ “Hello hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I want ya'll to start giving me suggestions for the gang hanging out! Once I'm done the current arc I've started here I'm gonna have a fluffy break between before I start the new one, so please!!! throw prompts at me!!! tell me what you'd like to see!!! I will write that shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im dying, scoob

re-update  
  
so uh. guess who lost motivation and isnt doing the re-do or continuing this one?? this btich eafsrgdhf  
  
im sorry guys i just really cannot get myself to keep going with this fic. I still want to write fnaf stuff, and i might redo this in the future, but rn i am just. pbbdt  
  
Im still writing stuff!!! I love writing and it means a lot to me, so if you wanna see me write more stuff, i might post them here.

sorry again


End file.
